Downtime
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Sam and Dean don't get alot of downtime between hunts so when they do it's important to them, this is them on one of these days seen through Wincest glasses so if you don't like Wincest don't read it. Sam's POV


**Hey people, well a few days ago my internet crashed for ages so I decided to see if I could work past the writers block that's been stopping my writing, I don't think I'm 100% back yet but this little one shot is getting me there. Same old really, Supernatural, Sam and Dean aren't mine, this is the CW's sandbox, I'm just playing in it, let me know what y'all think.**

**Warnings: Wincest**

Downtime

Downtime isn't something that Dean and I get a lot so when we do we savour it. At present it's been two days since we closed our last case, a demon was having fun using a local handy man as a meat suit and killing everyone that hired him, just another sick and twisted game of a sick and twisted being. With no new cases to hit the road for we decided to sick around for a while as we have managed to get by without getting the law on our backs in the this particular town. Its about half ten when I wake up to find the covers thrown back on Dean's side of the bed, I figured he'd gone to get breakfast as a quick glance out of the net curtains told me that the Impala wasn't where I'd parked it last night. For a moment I wonder how the hell Dean managed to wake up before me. I make my way over to the bathroom, looking forward to a shower where I'm not rushing because I have a new murder scene to get to. After about fifteen minuets I turn the water off just as I hear the door slam back in the main room,

"Sammy?" I hear Dean call as I tie a towel around my waist,

"In the bathroom." I say as I use another towel to dry my hair before swinging the door open and stepping back into the main room where Dean is sat at the table taking his boots off, looking up from his laces whatever he was planning to say must have gotten stuck somewhere because he just stared for the longest time,

"Dean?" I say, pulling him out of what I imagine are R rated thoughts.

"Sam, how about we just skip breakfast?" Dean says with a mischievous look on his face as his eyes continued to rake over my body, I was starting to feel quite exposed now, why I don't know because Dean has seen me completely naked more times than I can count, ever since we faced the feelings that we'd been having for each other since our teens a few years back but he still got that look of lust in his eyes that if I'm honest feed my ego a lot.

"No way, I gotta eat after what we got up to last night." I tell him, feeling the smile on my face grow, I see a smile start to form on his face and I know I've won, for now at least.

Dean lets me get changed without trying to man handle me to the bed, not that I would have tried too hard to get way but I really did need to pick my strength up. We ate in comfortable silence for the most part, with Dean occasionally running a sock covered foot up my pants leg, a grin gracing his face every time that he did.

Just as I finish up I hear Dean say,

"This is weird." I feel my brows crease in confusion,

"What is?"

"Not having anything to do, not having anything trying to kill us, it's like the clam before the storm." I have to agree with him it is strange but not totally unwelcome.

"Okay then, how about we get a few things done in town that we need to do, laundry and a few supplies and what not then head to Bobby's, see if he has anything for us? If not you can mess on with some hopeless case of a car?"

"Sounds like a plan, though Sammy, can we take the long route? Give us sometime together?" He askes as I stand up, clearing the table as I go. I can't help but smile, being alone with Dean is my favourite thing in the world. I lean down to catch his lips with my own before resting my nose and forehead against his and saying,

"Of course." I kiss him again before moving away to clear up.

Half an hour later and all the bags are packed and loaded either in the trunk or the back seat, depending on when we'd need them next. Dean leaves me leaning against the Impala as he goes to check out. When he comes back instead of walking around to the drivers side he stops right in front of me and before I can say anything he leans up to kiss me, I get lost in it, kissing him back as I feel him push me back into the Impala. When he pulls away I'm left breathless and staring into his intense green eyes wondering what on earth just happened, we hardly ever kiss in public in case there are other hunters in town who could be around and know we are brothers.

"Girl at the check out asked how our stay was." He says as if this explains everything,

"Yeah and?" I ask

"She saw us last night, when you practically dragged me out the car and slammed me against the door before I even had a chance to get it open so I could hardly say 'my brother and I' could I? So I thought I'd take full advantage of the situation." He said, flashing his trade mark grin before walking off to his side of the car. I just shake my head at Dean, my brother/boyfriend/reason to live all rolled into one and climb in after him as I hear the sound of the engine and the opening bars to Smoke on the Water fill the air.

Five minuets later we are pulling up to the side walk of the main street that runs pretty much the length of the town. I go in one direction with a bag slug over my shoulder, towards the laundry place and Dean heads off in the opposite direction to the gun supply store, not everything a hunter needs can be bought there but a deal of it can. An hour later and we are rolling out of town at high speed, I can practically feel the unique mixture of ease and excitement seeping out of every pour on Dean's skin, Dean was always better on the move, if not for anything else for the fact he said it was better to be a moving target than a sitting duck but he just liked the sense that he was doing something and I think as long as he has his baby and me he'll keep going until the fire in those emerald eyes has gone out. This was Dean at his best, when he had nothing holding him down and was free to run, this was his downtime and this was as normal a day that the two of us where ever going to get and that's why I love it.


End file.
